The present invention is directed to a glass fiber for use as a light waveguide and a method of producing the glass fiber.
For a glass fiber network for the distribution of optical signals in communication systems, glass fiber branches are required. A glass fiber branch is disclosed in German O.S. No. 25 10 114, which branch consists of a glass fiber which is split from one end along its axis into two partial strands. The splitting is obtained by the fiber being drawn from a massive parent body and the parent body being subjected to local overheating. Thus, a greater temperature gradient is generated in the shaping and softening zone of the fiber optical waveguide. This temperature gradient is frozen into the finished optical waveguide during the cooling of the fiber to produce thermal stresses and thus a splitting tendency of the fiber optical waveguide or fiber will occur along its axis. With the breaking of the fiber produced in this manner, a fiber piece is obtained with the longitudinal split with a certain efficiency.